The present invention relates generally to electrical appliance cords, and more specifically, provides an electrical cord assembly for use with electrical appliances such as hair clippers or trimmers.
Electrical appliances such as shavers, clippers and the like are well known and generally receive their power through an internal battery or an electrical cord that is plugged into a wall outlet. Generally, each such power cord is attached to a single appliance, and the attachment is permanent.
In some cases, through prolonged use, such appliance cords become damaged and require replacement. However, because the attachment is generally permanent, the entire appliance needs to be replaced.
Also, in hair salons or barbershops where several types of clippers or trimmers are plugged in at once, cords can become entangled and create workspace clutter. Workplace efficiency is reduced, and workplace aesthetics suffer from such clutter. Furthermore, corded hair cutting appliances are cumbersome to travel with. Cordless appliances address some of the above concerns, but many hair care professionals prefer corded clippers and trimmers.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an electrical cord assembly that addresses the above issues.